


R-n-D

by madcowmama



Category: Glee
Genre: ARverse, F/F, brittana fic, ehefic, future!sugar fic, gleerant, sugar from the future verse, world on a string
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madcowmama/pseuds/madcowmama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2020. Santana's doing a little research...</p>
            </blockquote>





	R-n-D

"Hey Babe, whatcha doing?"

Santana peered over the top of her glasses. "Research," she said, tweaking her mouth a little at one corner.

Brittany rolled Santana's desk chair to the side and sat across her cowboy-style. "Oh, yeah?" she said. She spun them around so she could see the screen. "You know it doesn't have to be that complicated, right?"

"Mmhmm, said Santana, a little tremor building in her voice. She couldn't keep her smile under wraps any more. "But we could do it, and I want to try. With you."

"Right now?" Brittany's eyes sparkled.

"Well, we could practice right now."

"I could get behind that."

"I could get in front."

"Or on top?"

"Or underneath?"

By now, Brittany's lips hovered an inch away from Santana's earlobe.

"How do we do it?" she whispered.

"Um…" said Santana, starting to look around at the screen.

"No, Babe, I want you to tell me in your own words."

"It isn't very sexy…"

"But you are. Tell me what you want, and how we're gonna do it."

"God, Britt."

"I'm right here. Tell me."

"Well, first we have to sync up our cycles," said Santana.

"Done," said Brittany, rewarding her with a little nibble.

"And then… And then… Um," Santana's voice started going squeaky.

Brittany pulled away a little.

"Nononono, come back here," said Santana.

"Tell me what you want me to do," said Brittany.

"Britty, I want (oh god) I want you to put your tongue in my ear."

"That's not gonna get what you want." Brittany had her sly eyes on.

"Well then we.. we give each other injections to… to pop out our eggs, and… Honey, I can't do this!"

"Yeah, but I like when you're flustered," said Brittany, making it a little more worth her while, but not too much.

"Flustered is turning into frustrated real fast," Santana, her tone shifting.

"Well, you don't  _have_  to tell me," said Brittany, starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," said Santana, pulling her back onto her lap.

"I'm waiting."

Santana spun them so both could see the screen. "Okay, there's a procedure to harvest the eggs, then they do some magic with them, and then…"

Brittany was smiling. She removed Santana's glasses. "What do you want, Santana?"

"I want… I-want-to-have-your-baby, Brittany."

That was when Brittany began to unbutton Santana's shirt.


End file.
